injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
President of the United States
The President of the United States is a supporting original character in the Injustice: Gods Among Us prequel comic and an ally of Batman and the Insurgency. Injustice Comic Year One The President debuts in Chapter Seven of the Injustice: Gods Among Us comic series. He is informed by one of his generals of a failed air strike on a terrorist leader thanks to Superman intervening and destroying the drone. The President is reminded that Superman has killed on their soil and escaped punishment and with his advisers concerned over the fact Superman has already toppled one government, the President asks for options in reigning the Man of Steel in. The General outlines a plan to hire a mercenary strike team led by the super-criminal Mirror Master through various shell companies to kidnap Superman's parents in an attempts to force him to stop his interference with the world's affairs. After being assured it could not be traced back to him, the President gives the ok for the plan. In Chapter Eight, ultimately, the plan fails thanks to the Justice League locating Mirror Master and forcing him to reveal where Superman's parents were. Annoyed by this failure, the President orders his general to formulate a new plan against an even angrier Superman. Entering his oval office, the President is shocked to be confronted by Batman, who calls his plan for stupid for going after Superman's parents. When the President says he thought nothing could be traced back to him, with Batman telling him he had a hunch that was just confirmed. The President asks if Superman and the League know, and Batman says they don't but warns of what would happen to him if they ever find out. The President is convinced that they wouldn't touch him but Batman reminds him that they don't have too, he would just disappear. Batman tells him his plan failed and united the Justice League behind Superman. The President notices Batman isn't including himself in that and realizes Batman understands the gravity of the situation as well. When Batman tells him that Superman is just trying to bring peace, the President asks him how the Man of Steel will keep that peace, reminding him that power corrupts, as Batman leaves the Oval Office. After a long absence, the President reappears in Chapter Eighteen, and uses the Bat Signal on top of the Gotham Police Building to summon Batman after his week long absence. Batman arrives with Catwoman in tow. Though reluctant to speak in front of Catwoman, the President agrees when Batman refuses to talk to him without her present. As they make their way to a secured room safe from Superman's senses, the President offers his condolences to Batman for the death of his longtime partner and ward Nightwing, having seen the footage of the Arkham riots. Once in the secured room, the President reveals Superman and the Justice League's recent actions around the world and the forced peace negotiations Superman instigated between Palestine and Israel. When Catwoman asks him if he thinks stopping war and death is bad, the President disagrees, and asks Batman if it's that simple. Batman explains at some point, Superman is going to have to force the peace since it cannot simply last. The President then asks Batman if he knows why he's here and Batman tells him he thinks Superman will take over the world and wants Batman to stop him. When the President asks him if he can do it, Batman says he can if it needs to be done. Catwoman then reveals they knew he would contact them and that to help sway the public away from supporting Superman, he needs to be a better leader. The President angrily refuses and tells them he refuses to accept help from them if it means trading one costumed vigilante's rule for another, but Catwoman tells him they're asking him, not telling him. Humbled, the President promises to try before handing over a series of files on heroes who have yet to side with Superman, knowing beforehand Batman would need a team. Catwoman takes the files as Batman reveals he already has his own files on these heroes and the two leave, the meeting over. The President appears once again in Chapter Thirty-One, being contacted by Batman in the dead of night on his private cellphone. Batman informs him of his plan to break into the Fortress of Solitude and requests the President create a distraction to allow Batman and his team the window of time they need. Said distraction is the President sending an entire navel fleet to the Korean Peninsula to draw Superman and the Justice League's attention. But instead of heading for the fleet itself, Superman just lands outside the White House and demands to speak to the President himself, ordering him to recall the ships. The President attempts to remind Superman he can't just order him around, though Superman disagrees. The Man of Steel quickly realizes something is amiss and flies off, with the President barley managing to send Batman a warning message in time before Superman arrives at the Fortress of Solitude. Year Two The President reappears in chapter four of the Year Two comic series, attempting to contact Batman, but his call is diverted to Oracle. When the President asks where Batman is, Oracle only tells he is unavailable. The President asks if he is still alive, with Oracle explaining his encounter with Superman, leaving him incapacitated. The President doesn't want to put his faith in a 'faceless voice' but Oracle explains that they want the same thing and that Batman may have given them a means to fight against Superman's growing regime. Deciding to trust Oracle, the President explains that Superman has sent the Flash and Green Lantern to take congress. Category:Males Category:Comic Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters